onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Little Oars Jr.
| jva=N/A| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} is a pirate captain who is the descendant of Oars and an ally of the Whitebeard Pirates. He is among the several New World pirates aiding the Whitebeard Pirates in saving Ace from execution by the World Government. Appearance Like Oars, he is a giant at least twice the size of two regular sized giants. He also wears three skulls together, except as a necklace. His overall shape and silhouette resembles Oars. Among his effects is notably a gigantic kasa that Ace made for him.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 555, Oars Jr. remembers Ace's kindness as he desperately tries to save Ace. Oars Jr. is currently missing his right leg, which was sliced off by Donquixote Doflamingo. Personality Oars Jr. seems to be a very good and kind person at heart. As shown in flashbacks, he was very carefree and appreciated the little things in life, such as the straw hat Ace made for him. He is also shown to be very determined and carry a strong will, as he went straight through the enemy lines to rescue Ace, even continuing on after being hit by Kuma's Ursus Shock and one of his legs was severed by Doflamingo. Relationships It was seen in flashbacks that Oars Jr. had positive relationship with Ace in the past. The most prevalent sign of this relationship is the gigantic kasa that Ace gave to him. For Ace's kindness and their presumable friendship, Oars Jr. determined to save his life. Abilities and Powers As a giant of immense size, Oars Jr. has incredible strength, seen as when he managed to lift Whitebeard's paddle ship with over 1000 pirates onboard and throw them into the plaza. However, in contrast to Oars he is seen using a sword. Oars Jr. has a high amount a stamina and pain threshhold, taking damage from three Shichibukai (one of whom sliced off his right leg), incoming marines, their Giants Squad and the marines' artillery without losing his resolve to save Ace. However, his large size was also apparently his own weakness, as he was so big it made him such an easy obvious target. History Past Sometime in the past, Oars Jr. and Ace became friends. As a gesture of friendship, Ace gave Oars Jr. a kasa which he learned to make in the country of Wano, though it took him three tries since he burned the previous two due to his Mera Mera no Mi powers. Having been given such a great gift, Oars Jr. was able to happily stay in the wide open without getting wet from rain, hot from the sun or having snow pile up on his head. Ace's Execution When Oars Jr. found out that Ace was to be executed, he and his crew immediately joined Whitebeard's forces to save him. At Marineford, Oars Jr. plowed through the Marine forces regardless of his own health and safety. Having recklessly charged into the defending marines, he was struck by Kuma's Ursus Shock and had his right leg severed by Doflamingo. Despite his severe wounds, Oars Jr. pressed ever forward, determined to save his old friend. However, just as he was about to reach Ace, Oars Jr. was impaled by Moria through the chest. Unable to go on, he collapsed on the battlefield, allowing his allies to use the route he had opened up to invade the bay. After this many believed he had died from his injuries. As the battle went on, his collapsed body unintentionally continued to help his allies as it had landed right on top of a section of the mechanical siege wall surrounding the island. Due to the massive weight of his body, it prevented the Marines to fully raise the section up. To further put a wrench in their tactics, his blood was also clogging up the machine's gears. Doing so gave his allies a chance to infiltrate the Marines' defenses. As his allies and the Marines tried to deal with this development, Oars Jr. awoke.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 564, Oars Jr.'s body and blood stop the Marines' siege wall from raising up fully.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 565-566, Oars Jr. wakes back up and aids his allies. Having woken up and gone back into the battle, Oars Jr. was instructed by Whitebeard to hold his ground in order to aid the other pirates with a decisive tactic using his strength. With the last hidden ship of Whitebeard surfacing and his allies on board, Oars Jr. carried the ship out of harm's way, straight through the hole in siege hole he created, and into the plaza of Marineford. Having aided his allies, Oars Jr. was knocked unconscious again by cannon fire. Major Battles * Oars Jr. vs. Giant Squad * Oars Jr. vs. Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo and Gecko Moria Translation and Dub Issues The name "Oars III." is written on the bottom of the Jolly Roger. This also ending the debate of how to say Oar's name, as before this it was romanized in many different ways: Oz, Odz, Odr, and Oor. Trivia * His ship can be seen alongside the other pirate ships allied with Whitebeard's fleet.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 551, Oars Jr.'s ship is seen alongside the other pirate ships allied with Whitebeard's fleet. His jolly roger is a skull that resembles his face, with massive downward horns, and crossbones in a cross, similar to that of the Whitebeard Pirates'. * Oars Jr. and Ace share a relationship that is symbolic to the one shared between Luffy and Shanks, in which one gave the other a hat made of straw. However it was Shanks to lose the limb then after that, he gave the straw hat to Luffy and Oars Jr. to lose the limb while save Ace, the one who gave him his hat before. * He has fought more Shichibukai at once than any other One Piece character so far. *He and Oars are the second biggest characters in One Piece losing only to San Juan Wolf Related Articles * Portgas D. Ace * Whitebeard War * Oars * Edward Newgate * Donquixote Doflamingo References Site Navigation Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Swordsmen Category:Amputee Category:Pirate Captains